Some electronic wagering games unlock game features as a player progresses through different stages. Such games may require significant amount of game play to progress through the different stages to unlock the game features. Accordingly, a player who decides to cash out may be discouraged from playing the same game again because the player has to go through the same stages to unlock the same game features.
There is thus a need to enable a player to save a game.